


A bit

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-18
Updated: 2007-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney needs some comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bit

"Hey," John came up behind Rodney.

Rodney's head was hanging down in defeat. John leaned his forehead against the back of Rodney's head.

"You can try again," he said.

Rodney snorted. There was no humor in it.

"You did the best you could."

"But it wasn't enough."

"It was all that could be asked from you."

"I should have done more. I could have maybe—"

"No," John said firmly, moving his arms around Rodney to hold him tightly.

"I failed."

John moved his head aside so that his cheek was next to Rodney's. Then he kissed him lightly.

"There isn't really anything I can say to help, is there?"

"No," Rodney said quietly.

"I love you," John whispered in his ear.

Rodney didn't say anything for a while, but eventually turned his face to kiss John on the mouth.

"It helps. A bit."

John tightened his arms around Rodney and kissed his cheek again, a bit more wetly now.

"Maybe I can think of something else that will help. A bit," he whispered, letting one hand trail down Rodney's stomach.

Rodney snorted again. This time he couldn't help the smile creeping onto his face.


End file.
